Piano Lady
by ittokiJr
Summary: Music meets these two individuals together. In a place where love is absolutely forbidden, what will happen if they happened to be falling in love with each other? Expelled? Maybe. His dark past blocks him from falling in love. Will he get through his past, or will he lock his heart instead? HarukaxOtoya and a bit of HarukaxEveryone.


**Hello, it's my first UtaPri fiction! Hope you like it. Please enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: if I tell you I don't own my precious redhead and the rest of the handsome boys, would you be happy? **

"…" normal talking

_'…' _someone's thought or someone's thinking

Piano Lady

_Chapter one_

"AAAAHHHHH! I AM LATEEE!" Shouted a 16-year-old boy from his room.

"Tokiya you cheater!" he shouted once more.

…when the supposedly normal day begins with a shout… well, that's something…

"I'm gonna be late, late, late and super late! Ringo-chan is going to ground me for sure!" he shouted in frustration.

"Book? Check! Pencil case? Check! Phone? Check! All good!" he shouted…again. Boy, if you shout once more, I surely will cut off your head. He left the dorm and quickly ran into the school building.

"I've gotta be hurry!"

The new semester has started and today is the first day. But someone has been late on the first day? Ah, you've gotta be kiddin' me..

"Kuso! This is a new semester and I was late? I mean, I am _late_? I've gotta run faster if I still want my life," he mumbled to himself. He passed the 3rd lesson room and stopped right on his track when he heard the sound of piano. He approached the door and saw a girl with short pink hair sits in front of the piano and pressed the piano gently with her beautiful fingers.

The boy is too absorbed in listening to the girl's piano-playing which makes him forget that he _is already late _for _ten minutes_. He closed his eyes and began to listen carefully.

"What a beautiful melody…" he whispered to himself. But something made him open his eyes in instant, like he has realized something. Great, you discovered that you are already late for class, right? Now, move your ass and keep running.

Unexpectedly, he pushed the door and the girl immediately stopped playing.

"Ah, sorry for disturbing. But you do have a beautiful melody there." He said. The girl just stares at him oddly.

"Well, I guess you are a new student here?" he asked. She nodded in response.

"If so, what are you doing here?" he asked once more. The girl was silenced for a moment but she finally says, "I'm lost…" with her head down and her face red like a steamed crab with tomato sauce. Well, how was it tasted …? Steamed crab with tomato sauce…?

"It's okay! I will show you your class. What class are you in?"

"I'm in A class." She replied

"Hey, I'm in that class too! Since we are going to be classmates, why don't we introduce ourselves sooner? I'm Ittoki Otoya, and you?"

"I'm Nanami Haruka."

Otoya offered his hand to Haruka, signaling her to shake it. She looked at his hand for awhile and smiled. She took his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Ittoki-kun." She said

"Nice to meet you too, Nanami." He replied. They let go of each other's hand finally. They were silent for a while until Otoya shrieked loudly.

"NOOOOOOO! I'M ALREADY LATE! I WILL BE SKINNED BY THAT TEACHER FOR SURE!" Otoya screamed dramatically which made Haruka jumped back in surprise.

"C-calm down, Ittoki-kun! Let's just say that you found this lost new student playing piano in the lesson room because she doesn't know the way to her new class!" Haruka said, trying to calm that mr. Redhead down. Something clicked on Otoya's mind and he finally calmed down a little. He looked at Haruka, hopes filling in his red orbs.

"That's a perfect reason, Nanami! Thank you! You saved my poor life! Oh, and by the way, let's go to class. We're already late for fifteen minutes. I don't even know whether I'll be okay or not…" Otoya mumbled.

"Chill, Ittoki-kun. You'll be okay for sure. Let's go?" Haruka asked carefully. Otoya smiled.

"Let's go." He replied. They chatted throughout their way to class as if they have known each other for ages when in fact, they had just met. When they have finally reached the class, they stopped in front of the wooden door.

"Well, Otoya, take a deep breath… you're going to do this." Otoya mumbled to himself. He felt a tap on his shoulder which made him looked at her in response.

"Don't worry, you've already got a perfect reason, no?" Haruka said

"Yea, you're right." Otoya said as he placed his hand on the doorknob, ready to turn it.

"Let's get prepared for this…" and he turned the knob. Everyone looked at him, surprised. Tsukimiya Ringo, their teacher looked at him. Well, that made him somewhat nervous with everyone's eyes landed on him.

"E-excuse me?" Otoya said carefully.

"Well, Ittoki-kun, you're twenty minutes late and I wish you have a perfect reason to tell me why." Ringo said. Otoya gulped nervously.

"E-etto, that… I found a lost new student in one of the lesson room. She doesn't know her way to this class, so I brought her here." Otoya said nervously.

"She?" the class murmured in faint voice.

"For twenty minutes?" Ringo asked.

"Ah, well… she was playing piano, so I had to stop her before I could bring her here." He said.

"Where is she, then?" Ringo asked. Surprisingly, Haruka stepped into the classroom and the class roared loudly. Ringo turned to Haruka.

"Well, you must be Nanami Haruka, then. Welcome to the A class of Saotome Academy!" Ringo welcomed happily.

"H-hai! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" she said and then bowed.

"Well, as for you Ittoki-kun…"

"Y-yes?"

"Because you found Nanami-chan on the way to class, you are forgiven for whatever the reason you had there before you found her. Go to your seat, then." Ringo said which made Otoya sighed in relief.

"Oh, as for you Nanami-chan, your sit will be there, next to Ittoki-kun." Ringo continued.

"Hai, Sensei." She said. Ringo chuckled.

"Now, go to your seat. I will resume the lesson." Ringo said. They went to their seats beside each other and sit. A red haired girl with violet eyes looked at Haruka and smiled.

"Hi! I'm Shibuya Tomochika. Nice to meet you, Haruka." She said cheerfully.

"H-hi! Nice to meet you too, Shibuya-san." Haruka replied which made Tomo chuckled.

"Shibuya-san? Tomo-chan is fine!" she said as she chuckled a bit.

"Okay, Tomo-chan." Haruka said. Tomo giggled.

"Talk to you later." And she looked back to the teacher. Haruka smiled

_'__Obaa-chan, looks like I will start my life here with wonderful people.' _She said to herself and then smiled.

_'__Well, it's a good start I guess?'_

…

"Haruka, let's go to the cafeteria!" Tomo said.

"Yeah, let's go. Ah! Ittoki-kun, let's go together!" Haruka said. Otoya looked at her and smiled.

"Un!" was his answer and the three of them went to the cafeteria together. There, Tomochika stopped at the burger's counter.

"I want a beef burger, what do you want to order, Haruka?" Tomochika asked her new friend.

"Uhh, are we supposed to pay with this thing?" Haruka asked as she showed them a card.

"Ah, yes. Without that card, you can't buy anything. Be sure to keep it and don't lose it." Otoya explained. Haruka nodded.

"Oh… okay then. I guess I will just have a cheesecake then." Haruka said

"Well, I'm gonna get burger too. Shibuya, order a beef burger for me too. I'm going with Nanami." Otoya said

"Eh, why?"

"You're not familiar with his school yet. Guess you'll be lost again if I leave you alone." Otoya said

"That may be true. See you Tomo-chan!" Haruka said

"See you there!" Tomo replied. They then walked together to the cake counter, but Haruka tripped on her feet and fell down along with her card.

"Nanami!"

A guy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes caught her and her card. That made Otoya and Haruka surprised. Haruka looked at the boy and blushed.

"I-I'm so sorry! Th-thank you!" Haruka said quickly and stand up. The boy smiled

"It's okay, here." The boy said and handed over the card to her.

"Hey Syo, what about eating together?" Otoya asked. That Syo boy looked at Otoya

"Why not? By the way, good friend you have there. Who is she?" Syo asked

"Ah yes, she is a new student in my class. She is Nanami Haruka. Nanami, he is Kurusu Syo." Otoya introduced them to each other.

"I—I'm Nanami Haruka. Pleased to meet you!" Haruka said and bowed.

"Pleased to meet you too, I'm Kurusu Syo. Be careful next time." Syo said as he smirked which made Haruka blushed for no reason.

"Yes, I-I will. Thanks for earlier." Haruka thanked him. Syo just nodded

"On the usual spot, I'll wait for you two." He said and walked away. Haruka looked at his figure and then back at Otoya.

"He seems like a good guy." Haruka said which earns a nod from Otoya.

"Yeah, he is in fact a good one. He's very kind and understanding. Oh yes, he's very athletic too. But he's short-tempered and kind of violent which tends to invite troubles." Otoya said

"Eh? Violent? He doesn't seem like one." Haruka said, wondering if what Otoya said is true.

"Well, face tricks you, you know?" Otoya said. Haruka nodded her head in agreement.

"Ah, let's get your cheesecake, shall we?" Otoya asked which received an eager nod from the girl.

"Un! Let's go get it!" she said happily. Otoya smiled and they walked away.

_'__Well, she's kind of childish, no?' _Otoya said to himself. The two of them then went to the cake counter to get what Haruka wants.

…

"Ah, the class is finally dismissed!~" Otoya yawned. He then looked at Haruka.

"Hey, hey, Nanami, who's your roommate?" Otoya asked. She looked at a piece of paper.

"Uhh, let's see…" she mumbled as she scanned the paper.

"Room 137, Nanami Haruka-Shibuya Tomochika…?" she said as she looked up. Toomo jumped in happiness.

"Ah, you're going to be my roommate, how exciting! Finally, I've got someone to be my roommate!" Tomo said dreamily.

"Eh!? You don't have a roommate for this entire time!?" Haruka asked in shock. Tomochika shook her head and answered, "No, nope."

"Room 137… hey, that's close to the boys' dorm!" a familiar voice butted in. everyone looked at the source of the voice.

"Kurusu-kun?"

Syo smiled and stepped inside, along with his comrades. How shocked Haruka was when she saw a dark blue haired man who tagged along with Syo.

"Ha—HAYATO-sama…?"

…

**Muhahahaha, short chapter indeed. It's the first chapter after all. The next chapter will be longer, I promise xD**

**I like this one. What about you? I'm waiting for your review, readers! Be sure to tell me what you think of this fic and do not hesitate to tell me my mistakes! See you in the next chapter! :D**


End file.
